Break Free
by DreamAsLongAsYouCan
Summary: Both Troy and Gabriella want to break free. Can they break free together?


**Hi everyone. This is my very first story here on fanfic, so enjoy it. I personally don't think it's that good, but I hope you guys give me some reviews though. So enjoy and remember reviews would make my day :D**

**I don't own anything everything goes to Disney.**

**xoxo Michelle**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

One innocent night, can turn into two people seeing each other in a new light.

Gabriella Montez was considered a nerd at school. She was the younger daughter of Maria and Jose Montez. Gabriella and her sister, Isabella, were the best of friends. They understood each other and told everything one another. And that's one of the reasons why Isabella made Gabriella her maid of honor on her wedding day. Gabriella couldn't believe it as she received the news and almost hugged Isabella to death. Now Gabriella is walking down the halls of East High. The colors surrounding her, red and white, were in her opinion a little bit too much, but she didn't complain, after all it was her school. Gabriella was a junior on her school and had the best of friends she could wish for.

Taylor McCessie: she was the closest to Gabriella. She was also the leader of the scholastic decathlon team and had the highest GPA at East High. Gabriella the second highest.

Kelsi Nielson: Gabriella knew that Kelsi would always be on her side. She was very reasonable and knew what she wanted. She was in all of the theater shows, but was also a teammember of the scholastic decathlon team.

And last but not least Martha Cox: she was one hell of a crazy girl, but Gabriella loved her for it. Martha was one of the best dancers at East High, but also on the scholastic decathlon team.

So this was Gabriella's group of friends. Sure, it weren't much, but she knew that they would always be by her side and support her no matter what and that was important to Gabriella.

Approaching her locker, Gabriella got all her books and notebooks out and made her way to her first period. AP Chemistry. This class was one of her favorites. There she could relax, because she was definitely in her element. As she reached her desk, she sat down and waited for the final bell. Other students filled the room and the ringing of the bell could be heard. _Finally._

"Settle down, class. At first I have an announcement to make. I have a new seating arrangement for you," groans could be heard, but it didn't bother Gabriella, as long as she could learn without any interruptions, she was fine, "Oh come on, this will be fun, consider it as an adventure, so you will make some new friends," she said and added, "hopefully." But that didn't hear anyone.

Every student, got up from their current seats and waited till they could hear their names and sat on the desk the teacher pointed. "Gabriella Montez and next to you will be …," she searched on her little sheet of paper, while Gabriella took her sea at the end of the class, "Troy Bolton." Gabriella wasn't bothered with him. In fact she had a little crush on him, but would never admit it in front of anyone.

"Hey partner" Troy's voice filled her ear and she immediately melted. How can someone look so good and have such a sexy voice, it wasn't fair in Gabriella's eyes. She looked at him and smiled. What she liked the most about him were his eyes. She loved the color blue, but would never admit it was because of his eyes. They were a crystal blue and she could stare in them and would find herself lost.

"Hey to you too." She tried to sound at least a little bit relaxed.

"I heard you were the top student in this class last year, so I hope you will shine this year." He said while he smiled his crooked smile. She nodded at him and blushed a little, but looked down, so he wouldn't see it. "I hope I'm not gonna distract you, because sometimes I just ramble for myself, so just pinch me if it's getting on your nerves." He said somewhat cheekily.

"I don't think I could pinch you Troy, but I'll try." She giggled.

He smiled at her. "Don't hold yourself back Gabriella." He said.

She literally screamed in her mind._ He said my name. No, he KNEW my name. Okay, relax Gabriella it's not like he likes you in anyway, he just tries to be polite._

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, everybody jumped from their seats and headed out as fast as they could. Gabriella wasn't in a rush, so she just walked comfortably to her locker and headed of to her next class.

"Bye Brie." Little did she know, that the person who said that was currently sitting next to her.

--

Troy Bolton was a jock at school. He was on the basketball team and even the Captain. So you could say he was a god at his school. It wasn't like he didn't like the attention he got from the cheerleaders and his team, but what he didn't like was that he wasn't allowed to break free from his group and be who he wanted to be. His brother John, who was also the Captain of the Wildcats in his High School years, was the best brother he could've wished for. They'd play basketball for hours so they would know who'd be the loser and who'd have to clean up the kitchen. They were brother and so much more and that's way John made Troy his best man for his wedding.

Troy was currently walking to the cafeteria, where he could just chill with his friends and team. He was somewhat proud of his team. Last season they won the championships, but somehow Troy couldn't help but feel the pressure he received from his dad and his team. He wanted to win this season just as much as the others of his team, but he felt that everyone was counting on him, and only on him and he couldn't stand it. He wasn't the only player on the team there were other players, who played just as good as Troy.

"Dude, finally, we were wondering where you were." Chad, his best friend called him. Troy shook his head and smiled at him.

"Why? So I would give you one of my sandwiches?" he said with a smirk on his face, while Chad's face dropped.

"Fine, I'll be at yours today so you can make me there a sandwich of yours." Chad said cheekily and received a glare from his best friend.

Chad and Troy knew each other since they were born. Their mothers were best friends, so it had to be in their genes that they were best friends too. They were always there for each other, no matter what, and both appreciated that.

"So did you like my party dude?" Jason, another player of the basketball team spoke up.

"Yeah man, it was great, I had Emilia with me, I gotta say I underestimated her, she was waaaayy better than I thought." Chad interrupted and everyone burst out into laugher. "Dude, I had my fun, what I can't say about you, I heard you were gone, before the actual fun began" Chad mocked Troy and he just glared.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling well so I just headed home." That was a lie, but he was glad the others didn't understood. He didn't like it to be a player and he promised himself never to be one. He actually wanted to have a girlfriend he could trust, and not be afraid she would jump with the next best person in bed. So he waited and he actually had someone in his mind, but knew that there was no way he would ever ask her out.

"So how was your day so far?" Zeke, a black boy said.

"It was stressful. We got a new seating arrangement in AP Chemistry." He said to everyone and immediately knew he should have shut up in the first place. "I sit next to Gabriella, you know the brunette with brown eyes." _Oh, god, that was too much information Bolton. Do you want them to know?_

"Oh yeah, I know her, her best friend's Taylor, she's quite a cutie." Chad said dreamily.

"Do you mean Taylor or Gabriella, dude?" Troy asked interested, it wouldn't be so good if they both liked Gabriella.

"Taylor of course, who else?" and then his eyes got wide. "Did I just say that out loud?" His cheeks got hot and he looked down. Everyone looked at each other and grinned. _And I thought I was hopeless._

"Awww, Chad come on that's kinda …ehm," he searched for the right word, "cute, you know?" Troy said while pressing his lips together to stop himself from bursting into a fit of laugher.

"Cute? Dude are you high?" Zeke asked and everyone burst into laugher again.

Troy would never say it loud, afraid of being laughed at, but he loved his friends.

--

"Gabriella dear, come on, you have to get ready, we're already late." Gabriella's mom, Maria, said. Gabriella was in her room. She decided on a baby blue dress which hugged her curves just fine and high heels. They were off to the final rehearsal for John's and Isabella's wedding. Gabriella wasn't nervous at all, she liked to meet new people and she was definitely interested, who would be the best man for John. As she thought about that she remembered that she didn't even knew John's last name and Isabella wasn't here so she couldn't ask her. _Might as well find out later._

Gabriella made her way downstairs and was greeted by her mother, who looked stressed out. "I'm glad you joined us Ella." Her father, Jose, said with a chuckle.

"You know, daddy, you're both nervous and you already know John, and, as far as I know, already approved of him. So why being nervous when Bella should be the one biting her nails up." She tried to lighten the mood and succeed as she could hear the laugher of her parents.

"You're definitely one of a kind Ella." Her mother said. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and smiled at her mom before making her way outside and into the car.

--

"Wow." Troy stood in front of the church, the wedding would be take place and really didn't want to know how much John had to pay just for this one evening. He could hear chuckles behind him and saw his parents unloading the car.

"You have already a loss of words and you're not even standing IN the church, son." His father, Jack, said to Troy. Jack was the coach of the basketball team and couldn't be any prouder of his sons. Both of them have great careers ahead of them and that was the only thing he wanted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Troy was still fascinated with the church, but let it go, when his mom needed help.

"Troy hunny, would you be a good boy and help your old mom?" Lucille was heaving two plants in her arms so Troy rushed next to her and took one plant off.

"You're not old mom. I know way older mom's with kids in my age." He reasoned with his mom and got a smile and a kiss on his cheek.

"My little baby."

"Moo—oom" Troy whined and then heard a way too familiar chuckle. He looked up and sure enough there was his brother with his fiancée.

"She's right though Troy, you ARE her baby, I'm way too old for such names." He said with a smirk on his face while Isabella tried not to giggle.

"Shush John. You know I have 'such names' as you put it for you too, like my bear or boo-boo." His mother said. John blushed this and hid his head in Isabella's locks, while Troy couldn't hold in his laugher.

"Alright now, stop with such names, how about we're going in, I'm sure Isabella's family will arrive shortly.

Neither Troy nor Gabriella knew that their siblings are going to marry each other tomorrow. Of course, there were parties both families attended, but every time Troy or Gabriella had to cancel, because of a meeting or practice with the guys, an unfinished exam .. such things. So both were curious of each other. All in all they have to walk down the aisle together.

--

Both, Troy and Gabriella couldn't believe that their siblings were going to marry tomorrow, so it was an even bigger shock when they saw each other in that exact church. Troy happily chatting with his brother, when Gabriella entered the church and in that define moment he looked up, with a smile grazing his face, and was just as shocked as Gabriella was. They stood there, just looking at each other. He wore a blue bottom up shirt and black jeans with matching black sneakers. Troy had already blended John's voice out, when he made his way over to Gabriella. In his eyes she was the most beautiful person in this room.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked with pure curiosity covering his voice.

"I-I'm the sister of Isabella and also the maid of honor, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm John's brother and the best man." And with that realization hit both of them and they looked at each other with wide eyes.

Even though they tied not to show it, both were more than happy to see each other. Troy was glad to be the one, who would walk down the aisle with Gabriella and Gabriella was glad that Troy would be the one she would be escorted with. This night both of them realized something. Those feelings they had for each other couldn't be ignored any longer. But Troy was too much of a coward and didn't use the many chances he had, to finally ask her out. But to Gabriella's liking they knew now much more about each other.

She knew that Troy was a big Lakers fan, but he saw himself not in the NBA. He told her that he liked the game much more when there wasn't so much pressure on him. His favorite flavor of ice-cream was plain vanilla and he didn't like it when others assumed things about him, oh and his full name's Troy Alexander Bolton.

Troy knew that Gabriella loved science, but she read a lot too. Sometimes, when she was in the mood, she would even write little poems or stories. Her favorite flavor of ice-cream was chocolate and at that Troy had to laugh, saying that this was a typical flavor for girls. She didn't like the different groups at their school. She didn't like the barriers, so nobody could be friends with another group and her full name is Gabriella Sophie Montez.

At that sentence Troy came into thinking. She was right, it was like that in their school and he liked it as much as Gabriella, but there was nothing they could do about.

"I'll see you tomorrow, like always beautiful and breathtaking." Gabriella blushed at this and Troy, himself, was surprised that he had the courage to say something like that.

"Yeah, I'll see tomorrow Troy. Don't be late, I'm counting on you there." She said while giggling and Troy leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. She blushed again this time more furious and made her way over to her family's range rover. Troy smiled as she walked away.

"Don't droll, that's so not cool, bro." his brother said him in his ear, while smirking. "Looks like you got it bad."

"You have no idea, John." Troy said, still looking at Gabriella back and seeing her giggling with her sister.

"I think I do. You want to know what I think?" John asked and saw Troy nodding his head. "Go for it little bro, you'll never get such a chance again and after all I have to admit she _is_ fine."

Troy had to laugh. "You're crazy, but thanks Johnny."

"Always, little bro." and with that Troy knew what to do.

--

The ceremony was one of the most beautiful Gabriella has ever seen and she was proud of her sister. She was absolutely breathtaking and Gabriella just had to cry. After all Isabella was now a wife and soon after a mother and that would mean that Gabriella would be an aunt. She was more than happy.

Troy knew that it was the best wedding he ever attended, seeing as it was his first one, but he was sure that there will be one wedding that will top them all: his own.

John and Isabella were currently dancing their first dance as newlyweds and Troy was making his way over to Gabriella.

"May I have this dance?" he bowed.

Gabriella giggled had his politeness and gave him her hand. "Of course, you may." As they reached the dance floor Gabriella recognized the song that was playing. _When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating_. It was one of her favorite song. As Troy swayed her around she could see Taylor and Chad talking, she knew that Chad was a nice guy. She giggled lightly as Taylor blushed and accepted his offered hand and they began making their way to the dance floor as well.

"What's so funny?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. She immediately got goose bumps and blushed.

"Chad just asked Taylor to dance and it was kinda funny how shy she was, I mean she isn't normally this shy, you know?" she rambled a little, but Troy was definitely not complaining. In a way he liked it. As the song ended another song came up, this time it was _Crazier by Taylor Swift_. Gabriella loved this song and thanked Isabella for picking this song.

Troy smiled at her as he pulled slightly away from her, so he could look her in the eyes. "Yeah, I know." He didn't. Heck, he didn't even know, for how Taylor and Gabriella were friends, but he wanted to know, badly. "Brie, I have to tell you something." He confessed.

Gabriella's heart began to beat faster, just by hearing this new nickname. She liked it, no scratch that, she loved it when it came out of his mouth. "Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere." She said to lighten the mood and it did, he smiled and there was an unknown sparkle to it in his eyes. She didn't know what to make out of it.

"Normally I wouldn't do this like this, but you're special and seeing that our family has already found love together I ask me…," he stopped to look her in the eyes, "I ask me if we're meant to be. You know? I already was into you before we even found out that we're now somewhat family and I really, really like you and I want to ask you if you maybe want to go on a date with me?" He did it. He finally did it and he didn't puke. That was a plus, definitely.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. She was speechless and felt flattered. She couldn't understand how a guy like him, aka, the most popular guy in school was asking her out. Her the brainiac in their school. "Why?" she asked and when she saw his dumfounded face she reacted. "I mean your …you and I'm me, you know? We're from two different sides Troy, it's like we have an even higher barrier than to other groups. Isn't it like a rule that we mustn't mingle?" she could feel the tears in her eyes. She wanted this as much as he wanted this.

"I like, who you are, if I wouldn't be 100 percent sure that I like you then I wouldn't ask you out, Brie. I know that you're kinda afraid of the reaction from our school, but I can't change my feelings for you. I can't and I won't, because you're the most amazing girl I've ever met." He said and swayed her around once again. "You're one of a kind and I like that. Just because we're from different groups, doesn't mean we can't talk to each other or even be together." He reasoned with her. "So, ehm, you didn't ask my question and I'm feeling really cold right now, because I stepped to the side where my feeling are open to see for you, but you're still on the warm side, so it would be great to know, if you like me or not." He said straight out. He didn't like to be out in the cold and his heart even less.

She giggled lightly and stepped more in Troy's embrace, so there was no space between them. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're afraid." She said somewhat sexily. As she saw him gulp she pressed even tighter against him and whispered in his ear. "I like you too. I kinda had a crush on you since I was 15," she giggled again, "and I'd love to go out on a date with you Mr. Bolton."

Troy had to control all his senses to not take her face and kiss her passionately. But he felt immediately warmer and brought his lips to her ear in return. "That's good. Or else I would have to dance with you all night and had to convince you to go on a date with me, so that you see what a nice guy I am."

She giggled again and tightened her arms around his neck. "Actually I wouldn't complain if you'd dance with me all night." He brought his right hand that was resting on her lower back up and touched her cheek gently.

"If you say so, Ms. Montez." He looked her straight in the eyes and felt her leaning in. He leaned in too. Their lips were about to touch when Chad came with Taylor on his right side and interrupted them. "You know, you have one heck of a timing man and right now, I seriously hate you."

"Love you too dude, love you too." He said while he clapped Troy on his shoulders. "So Montez I believe we didn't meet earlier. I'm Chad Danforth and can play ball way better than this guy here." He said as he pointed with is finger at Troy. Troy rolled his eyes and winked at Gabriella.

"Taylor can I talk to you for a second?" Gabriella said and Taylor could sense a little nervousness in Gabriella's voice, so they both took off and sat on one of the swing sets, which were for the countless kids. "I'm going on a date with Troy Bolton and when Chad didn't interrupt then I think we might have kissed each other." Gabriella blurted out as Taylor had a smile on her face.

"That's good girl, because _I_ have a date with Chad Danforth and we actually _did_ kiss." Taylor had to laugh as she saw Gabriella's shocked face.

"What? I-I wow! I mean we are the nerds if you can put it like that and they are the most popular guys at our school, how can you be so relaxed about that? Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, you can't do anything when you're feeling this way towards Troy. You just have to _let_ you feel and don't push your feelings away, because I know just as much as you that you have the hotts for Troy Bolton and don't deny it sweety." Taylor said with a smile, but became serious again. "Don't think about our school just let yourself feel and be happy. I know that you're afraid, so am I, but I'm happier when I'm with Chad and I know that you're happier when you're with Troy, sweety."

Gabriella looked from her hands up and smiled at Taylors wise words. "Thank you Taylor, I needed that." She hugged her best friend and both made their way over to the boys.

"There you are, we actually thought you stood us up." Chad said as he made his way over to Taylor and they both went back to the actual party.

"So, good talk?" Troy asked awkwardly and Gabriella moved in front of Troy. Gabriella's head was a little lower than Troy's, so she looked him in the eyes and nodded with a smirk on her face. "What's so funny Montez?" he asked mockingly.

"The fact that Chad actually had the guts to tell Taylor what he felt." She said as her arms wound around his neck and his snaked around her waist and rested on her lower back.

"Well, that's not completely true, because Taylor beat him to it." He said with a smirk.

Gabriella gasped. "Really?" as Troy nodded, she started to laugh, "and I actually thought he had the guts to do it. I so have to make fun of him later." She said, while she couldn't regain her laugher and hid her head in Troy's chest. She could feel his chest moving and looked at him with a smile. As she leaned in she could hear the music again, this time it was _Collide by Howie Day_

"I'll help you." He whispered huskily and closed his eyes as their lisp met in a gentle and sweet kiss. She tangled her hands in his soft hair and couldn't believe that she, Gabriella Sophie Montez, was kissing Troy Bolton. She loved his lips. They were gentle and had a foreign taste, but she liked this taste.

Troy was one heck of a lucky guy. As the kiss grew more intensive he rested his right hand against her right cheek. Even though Troy didn't want to, he pulled back, but only a little till he could see her face and smiled down at her. "I liked that." She whispered and leaned in again. His smile grew and their lips connected again.

As the night went on, Gabriella and Troy got to know each other even more. Both had smiles plastered on their faces. They were truly happy with each other and were ready for the future…together. After all both _did_ break free and neither of them regretted it.


End file.
